ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube-A-Rama
|release = TBD 2020}}YouTube-A-Rama is an American adult animated sketch comedy television series, being created by Rhett McLaughin and Link Neal. It is produced by Mythical Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it will premiere on on TBD 2020. Synopsis In this skit comedy show, numerous sketches happen as they spoof several media, including TV shows, cartoons, comics and video games. Recurring sketches *'Kool Rat' - the sketch follows Kool Rat (a parody of Cool Cat, voiced by Mark Fischbach) and Daddy Savage (parody of Derek Savage/Daddy Derek, voiced by Link Neal) trying to teach kids on how to avoid bullies, but fails miserably. *'Storytime with EpicLloyd and Nice Peter' - Lloyd and Peter give their own spin on famous stories by TBD. *'Where's Brock Baker?' - in a parody of Where's Waldo, Brock Baker (voiced by himself) hides in some super-hidden place. *'Yo Mama' - this skit features select jokes from Yo Mama with Brody Foxx hosting and narrating them. *'YouTube News with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye' - Mark and Seán present a fake newscast with fake news about the YouTube universe, pop culture and real-life events. *'parody, Shane Dawson, Fred Figglehorn or TBD' *'parodies' Voice cast *Rhett McLaughin - himself, Jim Carrey, Logan Paul, James Bond, Mr. Bean, Ace Ventura, Gonzo, Cookie Monster, Professor Utonium, Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask, Knuckles the Echidna, TBD *Link Neal - himself, Sylvester Stallone, Ryan Reynolds, Guy Fieri, Michael Bay, Jake Paul, Freddy Krueger, Rocky Balboa, John Rambo, Dr. Alan Grant, Sonic the Hedgehog, TBD *Lloyd Ahlquist - himself, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Neil Patrick Harris, Gordon Ramsay, T-800/The Terminator, Barney Stinson, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Grover, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Donatello, Mario, TBD *Peter Shukoff - himself, John Malkovich, Joe Rogan, Mark Zuckerberg, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Ernie, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Raphael, Luigi, TBD *Mark Fischbach - himself, Jack Skellington, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, TBD *Seán McLoughlin - himself, Jason Voorhees, John Hammond, Master Splinter, Tommy the Opossum, TBD *Brock Baker - himself, Tom Cruise, Liam Neeson, Tom Hardy, Steve Carell, Patrick Warburton, Elon Musk, Ethan Hunt, Michael Scott, Goofy Goof, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs, Sheldon Plankton, Johnny Bravo, Beavis, Butt-Head, Brody Foxx, TBD *Felix Kjellberg - himself *Zach Sherwin - Benedict Cumberbatch, Jeff Goldblum, Stephen King, Chris Harrison, Walt Disney, Dr. No, Dr. Emmet Brown, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Elmo, the Joker, Spike the Dragon, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog, Dr. Drakken, TBD * - Jim Parsons, Quentin Tarantino, Sheldon Cooper, TBD *Matthew Patrick - Bear Grylls, Chris Pratt, Fred Jones, Archie Andrews, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Leonardo, TBD *Mikey Bolts - Seth MacFarlane, Michelangelo, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Spyro the Dragon, TBD * - Steve Harvey, Idris Elba, TBD * - Terry Crews *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Dwight Schrute, TBD *Rebecca Parham - Anna Kendrick, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ms. Frizzle, Alexis Doll, TBD *Jaiden Dittfach - Kim Kardashian, Sia, Astrid Hofferson, TBD *Malinda Kathleen Reese - Lady Gaga, Madonna, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Sandy Cheeks, Teary Eyed Bryte, Pinkie Pie, April O'Neil, TBD * - Mindy Kaling, The Bride, TBD *Brian Hull - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, SpongeBob SquarePants, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Garfield, Odie, Toothless, TBD *Anna Brisbin - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Daphne Blake, Gwen Stacy, Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Blythe Baxter, Princess Peach, Miles "Tails" Prower, Princess Sally Acorn, Cream the Rabbit, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Evelynn Rodriguez, TBD *Madison Brunoehler - Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Betty Cooper, Rarity, Fluttershy, Amy Rose, TBD *Brendan Blaber - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * - Kitrina, Veronica Lodge, TBD * - Steve Urkel, Samuel L. Jackson, TBD *Translator Fails, Madi2theMax, Jaiden Animations, Let Me Explain Studios, MirandaSings, IISuperwomanII, Jenna Marbles or TBD - Cheryl Blossom *TBD - Marco Diaz *TBD - Ron Stoppable *TBD - Dipper Pines *TBD - Stanley Pines *TBD - Phil Dunphy *TBD - Jay Pritchett *Translator Fails, Madi2theMax, Jaiden Animations, Let Me Explain Studios, MirandaSings, IISuperwomanII, Jenna Marbles or TBD - Scarlett Johansson *Translator Fails, Madi2theMax, Jaiden Animations, Let Me Explain Studios, MirandaSings, IISuperwomanII, Jenna Marbles or TBD - Jennifer Lawrence *TBD - Bradley Cooper *TBD - Gerard Butler *TBD - Mel Gibson *TBD - Tom Hanks *TBD - Nicolas Cage *TBD - Seth Green *TBD - Peter Dinklage * Episodes See List of YouTube-A-Rama episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Williams Street Category:Hulu Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas